Roller elements that form part of a roller drive system are usually rotatively fixed into the conveyor frame via their locator pins. These locator pins for rotatively attaching the rollers are often spring-loaded, so that they make positive contact in the supporting frame. The spring-loaded, detent system is not unlike the detents used to attach a watchband to the body of a watch casing. Such spring-loaded detents are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,149,662 and 2,713,445 (issued, respectively, to RAMACIERE on Apr. 17, 1979, and SPECK on Jul. 19, 1955), respectively entitled "Wrist Watch Band" and "End Attachment for Watch Bands".
Another, similar type of detent support is illustrated in the common toilet-paper holder; its spring-loaded axle allows the toilet-paper roll to rotate with respect to the wall housing. This type of detent system is also shown in roller combs used in electric shavers, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,880,503 and 2,507,701 (issued, respectively, to CARISSIMI on Apr. 7, 1959, and FEINER et al on May 16, 1950), respectively entitled "Shaver with Rolling Combs" and "Spring Bar".
Still another, similar, detent-mounting system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,870 (issued to SCHOOS on Mar. 7, 1961), entitled "Spring Mounted Curtain Rod".
A significant difficulty associated with a spring-loaded detent used to support an axle is its inability to flex at the joint where it contacts the bore of the supporting frame. This inflexibility results, under transverse loading, in detent damage. In watchbands, where there is not much transverse load placed on the detent, this type of damage is not much of a concern. Yet, frequently an expensive watch is lost when the axle detent becomes bent, and the band thus detaches from the watch's body.
In conveying systems, using a plurality of spaced-apart rollers for conveying materials in an axial direction, the detented rollers are often subjected to heavy transverse loadings. Although the loads may be transitory in nature, the detents become bent over time. Replacing worn or damaged conveying units disposed on shelving or on upper tiers of warehouse storage racks can be inconvenient and expensive. In fact, this poses a common, major problem for those charged with overseeing storage facility and warehouse operations.
Spring-loaded axles of the common design mentioned above contain several moving parts, consisting of two, interleaved, hollow-axle, rod elements, along with an internal spring. The present invention, however, provides a new type of spring-loaded, detent axle that has no moving parts; can better withstand transverse loadings; and comprises only one part, viz., a spring. When used in a roller conveying system, such a simple, spring-detent-and-axle element has many advantages. First, the simplicity of the device creates a lower fabrication cost than other such devices. Secondly, the spring-detent-and-axle is flexible, therefore being-able to take more punishment, including transverse loads, without breakage or damage. Third, the spring-detent-axle of this invention automatically seats within a supporting bore. Should the supporting bore become out-of-round, misshapen or oversized through wear, the spring-detent-axle of this invention automatically adjusts itself within the hole. With ordinary, spring-loaded detents, a misshapen or oversized bore will not adequately support or receive the detent. Fourth, the spring-detent-axle of this invention is a spring-detent-and-axle combination, an all-in-one element; this allows the element to be easily installed and removed.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved, detented axle.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a detent-and-axle combination that will better withstand transverse, as well as side, loadings.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a detent-and-axle combination that is self-adjusting.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a detent-and-axle combination that can be fabricated at a low cost.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a detent-and-axle device that has fewer moving parts.